


baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet

by bloodsparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Ficlet, Gen, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Sam mulls over Dean and the Seven Deadly Sins.





	baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'you ain't seen nothing yet' by bachman-turner overdrive

In the dim, candlelit room, Sam is reminded just how  _human_ they are. 

They're loading ammunition, counting rounds, filling flasks with holy water, drawing Devil's Traps. Waiting. 

It's quiet, mostly because nobody wants to disrespect Tamara's mourning. But Sam's quiet is deeper, heavier. 

He looks at Dean, who's volunteered twice already to go on a suicide mission - not even to save them from a dire situation, just to buy time. Sam wonders how he got to this point, this stage of giving up. He thinks of the demons, of the Seven Sins they'd unleashed, and how horrible Isaac's death had been. How the family touched by Sloth had wasted away for no good reason, how Envy caused an innocent woman possibly with a family to die for a pair of goddamn shoes. 

Sam doesn't want to think of what they'd do, collectively, to Dean. But he does. 

Pictures flash through his mind quickly, like a slideshow moving on fast-forward. He thinks of Greed and of Gluttony, and of the million things Dean could overdose on all at once. He pictures Lust getting her filthy claws on him; eating him alive with no qualms about the limits of his body. And what would Wrath do? There's already so much anger and rage inside Dean. It would be all too easy to place a gun in his hand and make him go postal before hitting him with the weight of what he'd done. He imagines Sloth: imagines Dean sick and on the verge of death by his own unintended hand. 

The horrible thoughts make his brain swim with worry and despair, and Sam doesn't realise his hands are shaking until he spills some holy water on his shoes. He turns to Dean, about to say something - anything - when the radio behind them starts acting up. 

Dean cocks his shotgun. "Here we go."


End file.
